The present invention relates to a single-lens reflex camera having an electronic shutter and including means for mechanically controlling exposure time, more particularly to improvements in an apparatus by which when it is detected that the shutter of such camera set for electronic exposure time control fails to operate normally due to the drain of power source battery upon tripping the shutter, the return motion of the mirror to the observing position is interrupted by latching and the failure is indicated within the finder for warning.
Conventionally, cameras incorporating an electronic shutter are known which, when the shutter is inadvertently tripped although the shutter is no longer normally operable due to the drain of power source battery, the release mechanism is adapted to be locked or the mirror is latched in the course of its motion, thereby giving notice to the trouble of the shutter.
With such conventional cameras, however, it is impossible to make the electronic shutter normally operable simply by replacing the power source battery by a new one, but it becomes serviceable only when a resetting mechanism is manipulated to unlock the shutter release or to return the mirror to the normal position.
Thus the known cameras of the type described essentially require the resetting mechanism which is troublesome to operate and which makes the shutter construction complex.